


名叫躲猫猫的游戏

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

0.

  


“我决定和世勋交往——不对，我们已经开始交往了。”

“……哦。”

  


1.

  


正是午饭时段，公司楼下的茶餐厅很热闹，十几坪大小的店铺坐满了男男女女，基本都是在这附近工作的白领。

茶餐厅有些年头了，从店里的一桌一椅就能看出来——沙发卡座被磨秃的边角，折叠椅掉漆的椅子腿，还有墙根泛黄的白瓷砖。听老板讲，他们一家在三十多年前被父亲带着迁来北边居住，父亲很会做云吞面和牛腩饭，母亲更擅长菠萝油与鸳鸯奶茶，从路边摊开始，慢慢有了这家茶餐厅，后来茶餐厅传给老板，如今老板自己也到了父亲当时的年龄，再不久，就要升格做外公。

前阵子，菜品又涨了价，小白领们嘴上直呼快消费不起，但身体还是很老实，仍把这里当作解决饥饿的第一选择——街对面的时髦咖啡厅都干不过——雷打不动，日日前来解决早午晚饭和夜宵。

朴灿烈和吴世勋穿过拥挤的结账队伍，找了张靠角落的桌子坐下。今天运气好，不用和陌生人拼桌，吴世勋一高兴就多点了一份西多士。朴灿烈抬高眉毛，想了想，也给自己额外增加一个菠萝油。一杯茶走一杯咸柠七先被端上来，两人边喝边滑手机。

朴灿烈扫了眼吴世勋那杯茶走，再看看已经被自己喝下小半杯的咸柠七，才反应过来拿反了，咸柠七该是吴世勋的。

“算啦，”吴世勋摆了摆手，“正好换个口味。”

朴灿烈“哦”了一声，停了会儿，问：“下班后有空吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我想去趟宜家，床坏了。”

吴世勋笑得不怀好意，“哪里的小野猫这样热情？床都被折腾坏。”

朴灿烈回敬一个白眼，“不去算了。”

这时，服务生端着两人的午饭过来，四五个餐盘交叠摞在托盘上，看着好危险。服务生倒是很淡定，一边回答隔壁桌的点单，一边将餐盘一一码放于两人面前。

干炒牛河，红汤，菠萝油，以及一叠焯过水的菜心，这些是朴灿烈的，而吴世勋那边摆上了卤肉饭和例汤，还有他刚才多点的西多士。

“为什么茶餐厅会有卤肉饭？”朴灿烈问。

“为什么不可以有？”吴世勋慢条斯理擦拭筷子，“好像今天新加的。”

“我尝尝——唔……没之前那家好。”

“哪家？”

“花莲那家。”

吴世勋顿住，不解地看着朴灿烈，“你什么时候去花莲了？”

“……啊，之前，之前……休年假去了一趟。”

朴灿烈说得支支吾吾，神色也不自然，但吴世勋并未注意到，实际上，在朴灿烈回答之前他的注意力就被某个人吸引走。

“就他就他——”吴世勋飞快拍了拍朴灿烈的手臂，直勾勾盯着那个人的背影。

“谁啊？”

吴世勋压低声音，“跟你说过啊，人事部新来的，张艺兴。”

“……哦。”

“他怎么会来这边吃饭？不是一直在公司解决吗？靠……我现在好紧张，我要不要叫他过来一起吃？”

那边吴世勋自言自语，这边朴灿烈始终低头看手机，半晌，漫不经心答：“可能突然想换口味了吧。”

吴世勋抚了抚胸口，扬声喊：“艺兴——张艺兴——这边——”

对方四处寻找声音来源，表情和眼神都有些茫然。在看见吴世勋后，那双下垂眼稍稍睁圆，旋即闪过古怪神色。

“过来坐——”吴世勋招呼道。

张艺兴迟疑几秒才走过来，又迟疑几秒才选择吴世勋旁边的空位坐下，他快速浏览一遍菜单，而后叫来服务员点一份云吞面。

“今天打算换口味啊？”

“嗯……”

吴世勋又问：“只有云吞面够吗？”

张艺兴还是那样子，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“分量很少的，会吃不饱。”

“没关系，反正我也……”张艺兴顿住，抬眼飞快扫视朴灿烈，“不是很饿。”

“哦……那你要是不够我这边还有。”

吴世勋把盛着西多士的餐盘往张艺兴跟前推，后者勾了勾唇角，婉拒他好意，“你吃吧，我今天想吃点清淡的。”

“不舒服？”

张艺兴又一次飞快扫了眼朴灿烈，“嗯……”他发出一个很轻的鼻音，“昨天吃了很多口味重的东西。”

接下来就是吴世勋的没话找话和张艺兴细声细气的对答。这期间，朴灿烈一个字都没说，始终低着头专心吃饭，都好像饿死鬼，狼吞虎咽，风卷残云，就连经常和他一起吃饭的吴世勋也未见过他这般着急，同他开玩笑，说他是不是赶着投胎。

末了，一桌子餐盘基本空空，唯独那杯咸柠七被剩下大半。

  


2.

  


夜已深，单身公寓的卧室内情热似火。张艺兴赤身裸体趴在朴灿烈身下，后者也是一丝不挂，结实高大的身体像密不透风的围墙，将两人的炙热吐息围在这一片狭小空间里，再叠加热吻，再叠加激烈的交合动作，温度越来越高，呼吸仿佛都要滴汗。

张艺兴推了推朴灿烈，“开空调啊……好热……”他话音黏黏，好似撒娇。朴灿烈听得喜欢，把人翻过来仰面躺着，四目相对，视线胶着在一处，欲望更加浓烈了。

“开了啊。”朴灿烈细细吻着张艺兴的嘴唇，又伸舌舔弄对方下唇中间的浅浅沟壑。

张艺兴怕痒，笑着要躲开，却被朴灿烈一把捞回来，被狠狠往屁股里撞了几十下，酥麻酸痒立时跑遍全身，湿软的内里剧烈痉挛抽搐，他抓紧朴灿烈的胳膊，一边尖叫一边高潮。

“这么快……我都还没好呢……”朴灿烈喘着粗气咬了下张艺兴的肩膀。

“那你快点……”

张艺兴高潮后的话音有些沙哑，语调也是慵懒的，而他那股天生就有的细微鼻音更是为他平添几分性感。朴灿烈听着，眼里也满是这人水水的眼睛和哭红的鼻头，下体胀大一圈，突突直跳。

“趴着。”朴灿烈命令道，张艺兴轻笑一声，嘀咕了什么，而后乖乖翻身跪趴。朴灿烈看了一会儿，觉得还不对，便抓着人双臂攀住床头，强迫上半身直起，他自己一只手勾住张艺兴的细腰，贴上去，两人双双压在床头上。

硬热硕大的东西重新插进紧窄后穴，朴灿烈慢慢挺胯，那东西一寸寸破开软肉，直到整根没入。张艺兴打了个哆嗦，回头望向身后男人情动的眸子，看了几秒，语气轻俏地说：“这种姿势很辛苦啊，我的腰不行……”

“但我喜欢这样抱着你。”

张艺兴抬抬眉梢，道：“‘这样抱着’几个字去掉，再说一遍。”

“……”

“开玩笑，别当真，”张艺兴顿住，敛了眉眼，忽然又笑起来，“可我是真的喜欢你。”

告白来得猝不及防，朴灿烈接不住，也不知该如何去接。

虽然公司没有明文规定不许同事之间有恋爱关系，但每个人好像都默认这是禁止发生的——能理解，毕竟办公室恋情处理起来要比普通的麻烦许多，仅仅是分手后再如何共事这一项都让人头疼无比。

相比起来，炮友关系就简单许多。口干舌燥了就约着解决一下，不想了就各忙各的。多简单，多方便。

朴灿烈和张艺兴达成这样的共识，维持炮友关系已有两月。

“怕了？”张艺兴似笑非笑说，眼里有零星嘲讽，“怕什么，”他低下头，“喜欢你是我一个人的事情，你用不着害怕，”他抬起眼睛，下垂眼中的水汽分不清是哭了还是刚才高潮的遗迹，“说不定哪天我就厌烦了，就换个对象约，或者……换个人认真谈恋爱。”

烦躁郁闷朝朴灿烈袭来，逼得他将将驳斥张艺兴那番话，驳斥到了嘴边又因为胆小和对将来的迷茫而被咽回去，可无法消散，甚至充斥全身，化作暴躁和恼火。他一双手扣紧张艺兴的腰肢，野蛮又莽撞地折磨人，鼠蹊拍打在屁股上啪啪作响，紧窄脆弱的部位也被折磨得红肿发麻。张艺兴呜呜咽咽求饶，眼泪像断线的珍珠不停往下掉，朴灿烈却无动于衷，反而更加地想揉碎这个人，想吞吃入腹，想全部占有。

老旧的单人床嘎吱嘎吱响着，床头晃动幅度也好危险，倏地，一声巨响之后，床塌了。朴灿烈和张艺兴跟着床一起陷下去，还保持着后背位的姿势。短暂惊慌过后，张艺兴先笑起来，边笑边骂，朴灿烈真有你的，做爱做得床都塌了，不丢人吗……哈哈哈……朴灿烈无语了几秒，也跟着发笑。

“你怎么这么没心没肺，”他轻轻拧了下张艺兴的鼻尖，“床塌了，不害怕吗？”

张艺兴不理会，捂着肚子笑得快满地打滚。

朴灿烈无奈，只好抱着人去沙发上将就了一晚。

快睡着时，张艺兴突然说：“明天去买床吧，我们一起。”

“……再说吧，明天我还要见客户。”

话音落地换来半晌沉默，张艺兴在朴灿烈怀里翻了个身，叹息般自言自语：“你怕什么，我都不怕。”

朴灿烈睁开眼睛，在黑暗中凝望怀里人，他伸出手，想揉一揉那头软软卷卷的发，但终是没去做。

半睡半醒间，他好像做梦了，梦见张艺兴和别人手牵手亲密无间，他只能看着他的背影，就算出声喊也得不到应答。

  


3.

  


下班后，朴灿烈和吴世勋开车前往宜家。两人散步一样慢吞吞，但没多久，吴世勋便受不了这种龟速，催促朴灿烈快点做决定。

“又不是选婚床，”吴世勋抱怨，“刚才那张不就挺好的？什么时候变得这样婆婆妈妈。”

朴灿烈摇摇头没答话，眉头蹙紧，一脸纠结。能看上的双人床分了两种，一种是传统的四脚支架，另一种就是底部带储物盒的木制床。要是选传统的话，就要定期打扫床底灰尘，好麻烦；要是选带储物盒的……又没多少东西可以放啊，买回去也是摆着看。

头疼。

“世勋，要是你你选哪张？——世勋？人呢？”

朴灿烈绕了一眼周围，吴世勋没在跟前，估计是嫌他婆妈、没耐心作陪，不知道跑去哪里转了。

早知就自己一个人过来了，或者……答应下和艺兴一起——算了算了，都已经拒绝，这时候还想个屁的“早知道”。朴灿烈轻轻叹口气，忽然，他走到那张四脚支架床旁边，蹲下来抓着床脚猛力晃了晃。动静太大，惹来工作人员的注意。

“不好意思先生，请您稍微温柔一点。”

对方善意的提醒落到朴灿烈耳朵里变了味，让他想起另外张艺兴也说过类似的话。

……我说你，温柔一点好不好。

朴灿烈讪讪笑了笑，向工作人员道了歉，然后记下木制床的货号。他正准备给吴世勋打电话告诉对方自己已经选定，没想到好友同某人说话的声音先一步飞过来，抬眼看时，那两个人已经站到他面前。

“灿烈，看我碰见谁了——”吴世勋一副按捺不住激动的模样，“人事部的张艺兴，巧不巧？”

“……你好。”

“你好。”

张艺兴说话的音调清清冷冷的，像此刻脸上的表情，清冷淡漠，两道浅眉微微皱起，有点烦躁，还有点看好戏的意味。

“选好了没？”吴世勋问，“没决定的话不如和艺兴商量一下，反正他也是来买床。”

朴灿烈一阵心慌，回话都有些打磕巴，“选、选好了……就那个……”他指向那张木制床。

张艺兴乜了他一眼，轻飘飘问道：“结实吗？”

“应该吧……”

“不试试看？”

“试了。”

“怎么试的？”

问题实在奇怪，不仅问住了朴灿烈，也搞得吴世勋一头雾水。半晌，一声轻不可闻的哼笑从张艺兴唇边飞出，他自顾自坐在床上颠了几下，同时说道，买床不能只看外观，重要的是结不结实——

“万一……”张艺兴换成跪趴姿势，先压一压床，再抓住床头晃几下，“万一办事办一半床塌了，多尴尬——是吧？”两道视线若有似无扫过朴灿烈，眼神意味深长，但很快就变回刚才清清冷冷的小模样，起身去看床头旁边摆着的台灯。

吴世勋抬了抬眉毛，有些错愕，凑到朴灿烈跟前嘀咕，他是在开黄腔吗？

朴灿烈哽了一下，反问，他怎么会在这儿？

不是说了来买床吗。

……我知道，我的意思是——

是什么，朴灿烈及时刹住车，一方面意识到这个问题不该问吴世勋，另一方面……他看向张艺兴，那个人换下西服，穿着一件oversize的长袖T恤，半个手掌藏在袖子里，露出的十根白皙手指大大张开撑在床上，因为近似于跪趴的姿势，脚踝骨也露出一截，骨头硬硬撑起皮肉，那些细小部位泛着粉色。

就在昨晚，张艺兴就像这样跪趴于他身下，塌腰送臀，婉转呻吟，支撑身体重量的手、脚以及膝盖，都泛着可口诱人的粉红色。而一把细腰被他紧紧掐住，一把窄胯要被他撞碎。

这边朴灿烈想着昨晚两人的欢爱，看着张艺兴的眼神都快变了味，那边吴世勋突然拍他肩膀，使了个眼色，又冲张艺兴的背影扬扬下巴。

这意思再明白不过：是兄弟就别当电灯泡了。

见朴灿烈有点不愿意，吴世勋接着添了一句：这月业绩分你百分之二十。

不行，五五。

得寸进尺？

“你们说什么呢。”张艺兴突然回头，杀了两个男人措手不及。

吴世勋忙赔笑，“没什么没什么，”他推了朴灿烈一把，“哥你不是还有事？还不走吗？”

“啊？——哦哦，那……那我先走了。”话对着吴世勋说，眼睛却始终黏在张艺兴脸上。十几秒过去，朴灿烈仍站在原地不动。气氛变得尴尬。

张艺兴勾了勾嘴角，“愣着做什么，不走？”

“……再见。”

朴灿烈说完便立刻转身离开，他步子大，速度快，一阵风似的，像在跟谁赌气。直到走出十几米远，回头去看吴世勋和张艺兴，那两个人有说有笑，满是旁人勿近的氛围。朴灿烈心中憋闷，狠狠捶了下旁边的卷心菜玩偶。咚一声闷响惹来工作人员再次提醒他要温柔一点。

跟这死物发什么火啊……朴灿烈戳着玩偶的豆豆眼，满脸丧气。

都是自己活该，活该没把握住先机。

  


4.

  


称得上是戏剧性的相识。

大概两个月前，朴灿烈和几个朋友去KTV唱歌喝酒。喝到一半，尿急，晃晃悠悠去交水费。快到洗手间时听见几句下流荤话，几个人在说什么假白莲假清高，还有什么轮流排队上公交。朴灿烈扫了一眼，认出对方是楼下公司的员工，风评不怎么好，女同事都说那几个人一肚子的花花心肠，不管男女，只要长得好看就使花言巧语把人骗到手。本也就不认识，再加上印象差，朴灿烈便没主动打招呼，低着头进了洗手间。

刚推开门就听见一阵呕吐声，从第一个隔间里传来，好严重，似乎要把五脏六腑都吐进马桶。朴灿烈听得反胃，打算出去先等一等。正要走，咣当一下巨响，那个喝到大吐特吐的家伙一脚踹开隔间门，扶着门框醉醺醺地站在那里。

一张脸闪过朴灿烈的脑海，但他怎都无法把眼前醉鬼和印象中的软糯腼腆联系到一起。

“张……艺兴？”他试探性问。

嗝，对方打了个酒嗝，一步跨过来扑向朴灿烈。动作好快，后者来不及躲闪只能手忙脚乱接住。

张艺兴仰起头，眯着眼看了半晌，“你是……嗝……朴灿烈？”

“你先站好。”

“问你话！你是不是朴灿烈？！”

“……是是，你站好，行吗？”

张艺兴发出一声短促笑声，傻兮兮的，“是就行了……”然后闭上眼抱紧朴灿烈，黏糊糊嘀咕：“带我走……”

“啊？”

“外面那几个家伙、不安好心。”

原来假白莲指的是怀里这人，那排队上公交就是说要……

既然知道干嘛还跟他们来这里。朴灿烈腹诽。

“走啊！”张艺兴扬声喊，“见死不救是要下地狱的，”醉得发红的小脸仰起，粉白指尖戳了戳朴灿烈胸口，“活着的每一天都良心不安。”

越说越离谱。

想是这样想，朴灿烈还是答应了张艺兴，揽着人肩膀走出洗手间，假装亲密情侣，旁若无人一般经过外面的几个家伙。不顾那些人的诧异眼神，朴灿烈装得温柔体贴，抱怨一句怎么喝那么多，再说好几句宝贝难不难受要不要背。张艺兴乖巧地笑了笑，说，要的，要哥哥背。说完便往朴灿烈背上爬，没骨头似的撒娇耍赖。

明知是配合演戏，却仍然莫名心动。毫无预警，鬼使神差，出了一手心的汗。

  


5.

  


本以为出了KTV就能闭幕下台，可张艺兴睡过去，睡死了，怎么叫都不肯醒。朴灿烈站在街边看了好半天的车来车往，放弃送人回家的念头，转而叫车回自己家。

一路上，他时不时打量那人的睡脸。倒是乖巧安静，偶尔发出细细鼾声，怪可爱的。外面霓虹灯的光飞快略过，张艺兴巴掌大的小脸被照亮，朴灿烈才发现这个人一点不似初印象里的清高雪莲，而是幼兽，眼帘轻闭，嘴巴嘟起，脸颊红扑扑的，卷发梢软塌塌垂下来，或许是被弄痒，便抬手胡乱拂开，还发出低低的哼唧声音。

朴灿烈笑了下，替张艺兴整理好扰人的发丝。忽然，胳膊被紧紧抱住，张艺兴蹭了蹭他，又往他怀里钻，抱着他的腰不愿松手。

前面司机从后视镜里看到这一幕，半开玩笑说：“你们感情真好，下次不能让他喝这么多酒，伤身，等老了就麻烦了……”

司机絮絮叨叨说着，朴灿烈有些烦，想扶正张艺兴，奈何对方跟树袋熊一样整个人都挂在他身上，还不耐烦地嘀咕，说什么抱一下又怎么了。

你说怎么了，我跟你什么关系你就这么抱着我。朴灿烈暗自腹诽。想归想，却还是由着张艺兴去了。他也不知道自己怎么就放弃抵抗，明明不喜欢和关系不熟的人亲近啊……

待到了家，拖着这醉鬼进了门，朴灿烈犹豫几秒，决定把张艺兴扔去卧室，自己就在沙发上将就一晚。忽然，张艺兴抓着他衣领连拖带拽地一起跌倒在卧室床上。他在下，醉鬼在上，姿势无比暧昧。

“演戏演到底，来吧。”

“啊？”

“你不是我男朋友吗？谈恋爱的人回家以后要做什么？”张艺兴顶着一张醉醺醺的脸慢慢逼近朴灿烈，酒气扑面而来，怪难闻的，可这人醉酒的模样意外的好看，害朴灿烈忘了要推开。

“听好了，回家以后——”饱满红艳的嘴唇若有似无擦过耳朵，热烫喘息烫红了朴灿烈的耳尖，“要，做，爱。”

话音刚落，张艺兴利落地脱干净朴灿烈的衣服，还解开皮带伸手进去，一点不像喝醉。朴灿烈哎哎哎了几声也没能阻止——命根子被抓着，然后被娴熟地抚弄，接着，被一张热热的湿湿的嘴巴包裹。欲望上来，抵抗放弃。

  


朴灿烈不知道该如何形容这一晚，总之，很过瘾就是了。张艺兴躺在他身下，或者骑在他身上，嘴巴发出黏腻甜软的呻吟，屁股含着他的东西吸咬套弄。令人头皮发麻的快感在脑袋里炸开烟花。有段时间没解决生理需求，朴灿烈也有点控制不住，把张艺兴翻来覆去折腾，搞得人一身白嫩皮肉尽是他的牙印和手指印。他自己也没好到哪里去，后背肩胛骨处被张艺兴抓出七八道指甲痕，破了皮，刺疼刺疼的。

转天醒来，张艺兴懵懵地眨巴几下眼睛，看看散落一地的衣物，看看有些无语的朴灿烈，突然问：“你昨晚戴套了吧？”

朴灿烈没说话，指了下床旁边的垃圾桶，里面几团卫生纸，套子的边角从纸堆里露出来。

张艺兴面无表情点了点头，而后忍着腰疼屁股疼，龇牙咧嘴地下床穿衣服，期间不忘抱怨朴灿烈没轻没重。他嘟着嘴碎碎念的样子并不惹人讨厌，相反，可爱得不像话，勾得朴灿烈又有了生理冲动。

于是，当张艺兴说出“我觉得我们可以继续这种关系”时，朴灿烈想都没想就答应下来。

但是有一条，不可以在公司里有明面上的来往，不可以让周围同事知道，因为——

“会变麻烦，会妨碍工作。”这是朴灿烈的解释。

张艺兴耸了耸肩膀，“好，我同意，”转而勾起嘴角笑得怪暧昧的，“就算知道又怎么了？我都不怕，你怕什么。”

朴灿烈答不上来，张艺兴好像也不在乎他是否回答，说了再见就走了。

  


6.

  


“哎。”吴世勋忽然撞了下朴灿烈胳膊，冲某个方向使眼色。

朴灿烈两眼无神盯着电脑屏幕，一手撑着下巴一手在笔记本上写着什么，对吴世勋的话听不太进去。

“跟你说话呢，快看。”

“看什么啊。”

“张艺兴。”

朴灿烈怔住，笔都吓掉，以为张艺兴来找他算账，质问他为什么拿见客户做欺骗拒绝的借口。然而吴世勋说——

“不行，要找个机会跟他表白。”

“……啊？！”

“你小点声，”吴世勋扯了扯朴灿烈衣服，“我真的喜欢他，就之前聚餐那次，一下就击中我了，你说这世界上怎么会有跟雪娃娃一样的人，笑起来白白软软，不笑就好像天山上的小雪莲，可远观不可亵玩……”

隔壁工位的好友兼同事自顾自倾诉单相思之情，朴灿烈却置若罔闻，手撑着下巴，假装想事情，眼睛不停往不远处的张艺兴身上瞟。对方似乎察觉，回头朝这边看过来，轻飘飘的一眼，倒害得朴灿烈一阵心虚。几秒种后，一条消息跳进手机。

【晚上你家还是我家？我家吧，你家的床都塌了。】

旁边是吴世勋坠入爱河的傻样，手机里是好友爱慕对象发来的约炮消息，朴灿烈犹豫不决，迟迟未回。

【我想你了，哪里都想。】

简单一句话比黑洞还可怕，他无法防备，只得认输。


	2. Chapter 2

7.

人是不是到了一定年龄就会变得胆小？会吗？会变得瞻前顾后，会开始安于现状，会觉得止步不前是最优选择。

彼时，在花莲某家情人旅馆的大床上，朴灿烈向张艺兴抛出这个问题。

张艺兴往旁边挪，枕在朴灿烈胸口，想了一阵，边想边发出一个一个短促的、不成调的音节，细幼，软糯，似曲不是曲。

不晓得。轻言细语的三个字是他的答案。

朴灿烈无奈，哼笑着反问，想半天就想出一个“不晓得”？

嗯。张艺兴扭着脑袋看朴灿烈，顺便伸了个懒腰，愈发地像只小猫。不过……他拉长话音，不过有件事我很清楚。

什么？

明天一早我要赶早班机回去，我的周末假到我睡觉为止就结束了。

所以呢？

张艺兴翻身坐起，重重一巴掌落在朴灿烈胸口，啪一声，好清脆。

……疼啊大哥。朴灿烈夸张地揉着那处，假意装得无辜不解。张艺兴倒也不跟他辩论，只板着脸气呼呼瞪他，瞪了一时片刻便下床穿衣服作势要走。

好好，我知道，你别走。朴灿烈拉住张艺兴，先细心体贴地替人穿好衣衫穿好鞋袜，再给自己套上一身休闲运动衣，最后，拉着张艺兴的手离开情人旅馆。

两个人去了花莲最热闹的夜市，从蚵仔煎开始，以卤肉饭做结束，从头吃到尾，吃得肚撑要扶墙，连打嗝都带一股烤鱼蛋的味道。就这样都还不够，还要加一杯珍奶和一杯仙草，一边小口饮啜一边散步回去旅馆。

朴灿烈摸了摸张艺兴鼓起的小肚子，半开玩笑，说他这样能吃，土豪才养得起。没想到张艺兴一板一眼地回，不用你养，我负担得起自己的生活费。

那个晚上的月亮好亮，路灯就悬在头顶，张艺兴迎光而立，自然光和人造光斟满那双下垂眼，眼眸澄澈，眼神认真。朴灿烈胆怯，生怕下一句话就是“我们交往吧”。幸好再无下文，幸好张艺兴收回视线。他被放过，该松口气才是，却陡然生出落寞。

转天，张艺兴醒得很早，轻手轻脚洗漱收拾行李，临走前不忘叫醒朴灿烈讨一个告别吻。黏黏糊糊吻了好一阵，眼看要情动，张艺兴及时刹车，道了再见便离开。

房间重归静谧，朴灿烈倒睡不着了，愣愣望天花板直至日上三竿。他突发奇想，幻想自己刚才要是开口留张艺兴，那个人会不会就不走了，就给上司打电话请假两日，与他再放肆密会两日，两日后一同返回北边。

不能怪自己这般自私任性，朴灿烈想，是张艺兴任性在先，哪怕仅有短短的周末假也要抽空飞来花莲陪他度年假，周五晚登上夜班机，周一晨赶早班机，这样匆忙都只为了与他偷得一时欢愉。任性是传染病，张艺兴将病症传染给他。

接下来两日，朴灿烈过得无聊透顶，一直躲在旅馆房间吹空调，吃饭都是外卖解决，搞得服务员以为他偷摸做坏事，打着客房清扫的旗号早晚各敲一次门。

回去的前一晚，他待不住了，独自一人再次前往夜市。同那晚一样从头吃到尾，最后撑得要借助消食片才能舒服些。可是这次身边没有张艺兴，那杯仙草无人解决，孤零零放了一晚，最后进了垃圾箱。

朴灿烈站在同一盏路灯下，幻想张艺兴站在他面前，幻想那双眼睛认真凝望他，幻想那个人同他讲：我们交往吧。

好。他对着空气回答。

8.

过了一日，宜家的货运车送双人床过来，朴灿烈原打算再多掏一份钱拜托搬运工师傅替他安装好，恰好吴世勋有空，这份钱便可以省去。

两人对着说明书研究半天，七七八八捣鼓了一阵，终于装好。吴世勋累到瘫，在床上滚来滚去，完全不理会主人家的洁癖。

“我这是帮你试床，”吴世勋一本正经解释，“省得小野猫再给你搞塌。”

“……受不了你——喝什么？”

“不喝，走了。”

朴灿烈从厨房探出脑袋，“吃完饭再走吧。”

“不吃了，要回公司一趟。”

“都几点了？工作没做完吗？”

吴世勋神秘地笑笑，“做完了，但是——”他抬抬眉梢，“艺兴今天加班，我去陪他。”

对，已经到月底，正是人事部最忙时候，前天还听张艺兴抱怨过。

朴灿烈送吴世勋到电梯间，等候时，他想了又想，挑拣好措辞才问：“你真的决定跟他告白？”

“嗯，”吴世勋笑起来，眼睛变成弯弯月牙模样，“要是他愿意，我可以陪他过一辈子。”

朴灿烈一脸见鬼表情。

“干嘛那种脸啊，我认真的，我知道这种话听起来很幼稚，可我真心喜欢他，我连怎么跟爸妈坦白都想好了，要是他们不——”

“一辈子很长，”朴灿烈忽然开口打断吴世勋，驼背低头，额发垂下遮了眼睛，“过日子不是你想得那么简单，很麻烦的，要配合对方的生活习惯，要磨合两个人的优点和缺点——”裤兜里的两只手攥紧成拳又松开，“你了解他吗？好多事情真正做起来比想象的——”

“行了行了，”吴世勋轻蹙眉头，怪不耐烦，“朴灿烈你怎么变得这么啰嗦，我当然知道那些啊，我要是没准备好就不会有这种想法的。”

倒也不假，以朴灿烈的了解，吴世勋那个人是稳重性子，会三思而后行，做任何事之前都做好万全准备，而没把握的事根本不在考虑范围。

这样的人……这样有准备有胆量的人很适合艺兴吧。

所以说人比人气死人，朴灿烈心中消沉得要命，送吴世勋进电梯之后拖着步子回了家，甫一进门就躺在地板上挺尸，吃饭都没心思。

几分钟后，门铃骤然响起，以为是吴世勋忘了东西回来拿，朴灿烈慢吞吞去开门，也不看清来人是谁就转身进屋，后衣领被揪住，身后传来一声哼笑。

“死人了啊，哭丧着脸。”

说话声带了点鼻音，还带了点南方腔调的黏糊软糯。朴灿烈怔住，一寸一寸回头，

张艺兴好整以暇站在门外，一只手还揪着他衣领，另一只手拎着印有茶餐厅logo的纸袋，袋子里装了两人份的外带。

朴灿烈飞快眨了眨眼睛，猛地把张艺兴拽进来，关门前不忘左右看看，好像怕吴世勋会从哪个角落冒出抓他们的奸。

“别怕，我看着吴世勋走出小区才上来的。”

这话说的……

“你就守在楼下？？”

“嗯哼。”

真够大胆，也不怕迎面撞上。

张艺兴倒是一副满不在乎样子，举着两个盒子问朴灿烈要牛腩饭还是卤肉饭，不等来回应便转身拿出袋子里的菠萝油和蛋挞，还有冻柠茶和咸柠七。

“你先等一下，”朴灿烈按下张艺兴的手，“吴世勋去公司陪你加班你不知道吗？”

下垂眼无辜，“不知道。”

朴灿烈哭笑不得，既心疼好友扑了个空，又庆幸张艺兴的选择是自己。

“还有什么问题吗？没有就吃饭，我要饿死了。”张艺兴径直坐去餐桌边拆开卤肉饭的盒子，好像真的饿坏了，往嘴里塞了满满一勺饭。见朴灿烈站着不动，似笑非笑揶揄，是不是要喂到嘴里才肯吃。

餐厅的暖黄灯光倾泻而下，将张艺兴巴掌大的小脸照出一层柔光，照得那双下垂眼温柔缱绻，令朴灿烈恍惚，恍惚以为他们已经同居多年。

吃完饭是例行的鸳凵鸯浴，鸳凵鸯浴过后就是例行的床凵上凵运动，两人折腾出一身汗，也爽得灵魂要出窍，末了，冲澡都不愿意去，就四仰八叉躺在柔软床铺里双双望着天花板平复激烈喘息。

张艺兴哼起不知名的歌曲，手指搭在朴灿烈肚子上，弹钢琴一般轻敲轻打。朴灿烈握住那只手吻了吻指尖，而后拢在手心里细细摩挲。

“床很舒服啊，”张艺兴说，“你挑的？”

“是”字都到了嘴边又被朴灿烈咽回去，他盯着张艺兴的侧脸，一瞬不瞬，回道：“世勋挑的。”

“哦，那他眼光不错。”张艺兴的话音没有波澜起伏，甚至无动于衷。

窃喜朝朴灿烈挥手，他坐起来点了根烟，直到快抽完才开口：“世勋……喜欢你的，你知道吗？”他细细观察，是要探究张艺兴真实心思。

那人依旧无动于衷，“所以呢？”

是啊，所以呢？

张艺兴翻了个身背对朴灿烈，拉高被子盖住脑袋，只留一撮卷发露在外面，“睡觉，困了。”声音闷闷，听不来情绪。

朴灿烈轻轻叹气，躺下来往张艺兴跟前贴了贴，手臂搭在对方腰侧，停了一时，往胸口处挪，心跳穿透骨与肉打在掌心，一下接一下，有力且坚定。他想起当时在花莲的情人旅馆床上抛给张艺兴的问题，于是又问了一遍。

人是不是到了一定年龄就会变得胆小？会吗？会变得瞻前顾后，会开始安于现状，会觉得止步不前是最优选择。

无人回答，他自己也不知晓答案。

9.

我不会。

10.

朴灿烈发现吴世勋最近不和他一起吃午饭了，要么不见踪影，要么叫来茶餐厅的外送在公司吃。他清楚原因——张艺兴。对，这两个人在午间休息时段约会。其实，他不知道张艺兴愿不愿意把那称之为约会，但他能从吴世勋脸上看出来。每次午休结束，好友总是一脸怀春同他说艺兴这样艺兴那样，好像真的谈恋爱了，眼角眉梢都是喜色。

朴灿烈郁闷得要命，几次三番想找张艺兴问明白，每每鼓起勇气时又因为自己算个什么身份而退缩。

归根结底，朴灿烈揉着抽痛的太阳穴，想，归根结底错还在自己。

上周末，张艺兴惯例去朴灿烈的公寓过夜，仗着第二天是周日，两人放肆做了一晚，最后沉沉睡去。转天，朴灿烈迷迷糊糊醒来便看见张艺兴坐在飘窗上发呆。单薄身体套了一件宽大的旧T恤，两条光凵裸的腿交叠搭着。他想起一部老港片，片里的女主角也是在一夜情凵事后坐在窗边看着海景发呆，女主有一头乌黑长发，即便是素颜，侧脸也明艳动人。张艺兴没有这些，只有从周身散发出的孤单落寞。

外间电视开着，隐约听到城市新闻的女主播预告下周末有焰火大会。这个夏天最后的、最盛大的焰火。

朴灿烈起身走过去，双臂撑在张艺兴身两侧，低头交换亲吻。

一吻结束，张艺兴细细喘着，下垂眼眨动几下，水汽消散，换上看进心底似的灼灼神情。

“朴灿烈，”他说，“你小时候玩过躲猫猫的游戏吗？”

“嗯，我总输，总是第一个被鬼抓住。”

张艺兴垂首，一对细白手掌勾住自己膝盖，骤然又抬首，拿期盼眼神望着朴灿烈，直望进桃花眼的眼底，“朴灿烈，我再问你一次，你愿意和我谈恋爱吗？”

吻带来的情热霎时冷却，朴灿烈低下头退到床边坐下，点燃烟慢慢抽着。他不知道张艺兴此时是否还用期盼眼神看他，也不敢回望，但他好清楚地听见张艺兴接下来说了什么，一字一词仿若响亮耳光扇在脸上。

“世勋跟我表白了，我没决定，他说他可以等，他约我下周末去看焰火，如果我去，如果我愿意和他接吻——”张艺兴顿住，走来朴灿烈身前蹲下，仰头凝视，“那时候，我就要和他交往了。”

“……”

“朴灿烈，你希望我和他交往吗？你说话好不好？”

几近哀求的目光和语调换不来答案，空气仿佛都凝滞，唯独烟雾缓缓盘旋上升再消散。

良久，张艺兴站起身，不发一言，穿戴整齐便走出卧室，然后狠狠摔上大门。

咣当一声巨响，地板好像都震了震，朴灿烈打了个激灵，终于回过神，裤子和鞋都来不及穿，光着上身只穿一条内裤就追出去，可电梯已经走到一楼，停在那里再也不动。

当天晚上，朴灿烈喝到烂醉，回家已是后半夜，进了门直奔洗手间，抱着马桶吐到胃都绞痛，边吐边骂，边骂边哭，又惨又狼狈。

第二天就是周一，朴灿烈顶着一对肿眼泡上班，吴世勋见他那副惨样吓到愣住，好半天反应不上，反应过来便送温暖，难得主动端茶倒水。

朴灿烈机器人一般接过茶杯，不说任何，两眼发直看着吴世勋。

“喂，你到底怎么了啊？”吴世勋晃了晃手，“说句话。”

“……”

“不说算了，中午吃什么？楼下茶餐厅最近歇业，说是回南方等外孙女出生，真是的，想吃云吞面都没地方去，害得我还要另找地方和艺兴——”

“世勋，”朴灿烈放下茶杯，“这周末是不是有焰火大会？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“你去吗？”

吴世勋左右看一眼才凑到朴灿烈跟前，压低声音说：“当然去，我和艺兴约好了，不对，我跟他告白了，”月牙般的弯弯眉眼里尽是喜悦，“虽然他说要考虑看看，但我觉得我是有希望的，毕竟我们最近都在一起吃午饭，他还——”

“他去吗？”朴灿烈打断，“焰火大会。”

“应该吧，我们约好了，要是他去，要是他……愿意和我接吻，我们就开始交往。”

换做从前，换做旁的对象，朴灿烈一早嘲笑吴世勋比小学生还纯情，奈何此时非从前，奈何对象是张艺兴，他做不到嘲笑，甚至连坐在这里把话听完都好困难。即将溃堤的情绪在体内狂奔，一丝一毫都印满张艺兴那句几近哀求的话——

朴灿烈，你希望我和他交往吗？

朴灿烈，你说句话好不好？

……

不希望，请你，和我交往。

朴灿烈朝人事部办公室奔去，走得急，推门都是慌张莽撞。张艺兴！他喊，声音好大，整个人事部被吓得全部停止手头工作。

“张艺兴！你！你——”

人事部老大不悦地瞪着朴灿烈，“干嘛！打架啊！”

“我找他有事！”

“有事就好好说话！喊什么？！”

“……对不起，”朴灿烈抿了抿唇角，放缓声音，“艺兴，你出来一下。”

“没空。”

“我有话跟你说。”

张艺兴头也不抬，“有什么就在这里说。”

“不能在这里说！”

张艺兴还是那样子，不咸不淡，“不能说就别说。”

朴灿烈急到额角滴汗，竟是直接要去拉张艺兴的手，人事部老大拦住他，又拿起座机话筒打算和营业部老总告状。

张艺兴终于肯抬起眼睛，一张脸冷冷清清，没表情，没波澜，像看陌生人一般看着朴灿烈。

“跟你没什么好说的，该说的我早已说过，你回去吧。”

朴灿烈傻住，自以为这个人会读懂他的焦灼，会预料他想说的话是那几句，然而自以为终究是自以为——不，张艺兴明白的，却拒绝听，因为机会给过并未换来珍惜那不如就此作罢。

朴灿烈苦笑着摇了摇头。

你明知我不敢，你明知我连迈进这扇大门面对你都要感谢冲动，你还这样绝情。

脑袋乱成一团麻，又似有千军万马轰隆隆飞奔过，马蹄踏花，留下一地狼藉。朴灿烈苦苦望着张艺兴，逼自己回去在花莲那晚，那晚波光涟涟的眼睛，那双眼里写着他害怕听到又想听到的话。

我们交往吧。

他咽了咽发紧的喉咙，张开嘴，到底没说出任何。

11.

你总说你不怕，你好自私，你从没想过我怕不怕，我怕死了，怕和你交往以后因为这样那样的琐碎而分手，怕把热情变成腻烦，怕相看两生厌，怕最终一地鸡毛。

12.

焰火大会即将来临，茶餐厅老板带着一家老小赶回来，说是为了这场烟火大会都推掉好几家亲戚的聚餐。

“烟花好靓的喔，”老板的乡音很重，“我外孙女刚出生就可以看，好福气啊。”

朴灿烈敷衍地笑了笑，掏出钱包准备结账。

老板又问：“怎么最近都是你一人？另一个嘞？”

不等回答，旁边老板娘插话道：“昨晚我见到他，和另外一个来的。”

朴灿烈怔愣几秒，语速飞快地问：“那个人是不是这么高？”他比划着自己耳尖位置，“长得很白，笑起来还有酒窝？”

“是他，你识得？”

“……嗯。”

“两个人好亲密呢，一看就知在拍拖，好般配……”

老板娘后来的话朴灿烈一个字都听不进去，他仿佛行尸走肉，没了灵魂，徒留空壳在世间。

下雨了，雨点渐渐变得密集，滴滴答答落在肩头。出门没看天气预报，便没带伞，只得一路淋雨回家。跨进单元门的那一刻，朴灿烈从墙壁瓷砖的反光里依稀看见自己的倒影。一身雨水，头发湿漉漉贴在脸上，两眼无精打采，好狼狈。

一声细微呜咽飞进耳朵，循声找过去，是躲在角落的流浪狗，狗毛也是湿答答的，流浪狗缩成一团，可怜兮兮看着朴灿烈手里的塑胶袋。

“没吃的，”他晃了晃袋子，“是酒。”

刚说完就看到狗旁边的塑料碗还有半碗狗粮，他嗤笑，笑自己自作多情。

“你真好命，还有人记得你，哪里像我，”他叹了口气，“鬼才惦记我啊……”说着，回头看外面的雨，竟恶毒地想，下吧，下个几天几夜，去他的焰火大会，通通泡汤才是。

然而天公不遂他愿，天公作美，雨只下一晚，第二日便放了晴，一直持续到烟火大会当天。

那天朴灿烈跟着老总外出见客户，回来路上遇到塞车，司机说，恐怕都是赶着去看焰火。老总问朴灿烈去不去，他恹恹摆手，不了，好累，想回家睡觉。

计程车走走停停，焰火大会已经开始，地点在河边，离堵车的街道有一定距离，即便如此，朴灿烈还是清晰看见了远方绽开的绚烂焰火。

好漂亮，却仿若流星转瞬即逝。

朴灿烈默默看着焰火亮闪闪的尾巴划过夜空，满脑子都是张艺兴那张脸。艺兴现在在做什么？他想，和世勋在一起吗？已经接吻了吗？已经开始交往了吗？然后要去哪里？情人旅馆？还是谁的家？

他拿手遮住眼睛，可焰火炸开的声音一阵阵灌进耳朵，避无可避。

咣！他狠狠砸了下车窗玻璃，不顾老总和司机的惊讶眼神，打开车门狂奔向河边。

疾跑带来的风烧疼嗓子烧干肺泡，更害得两条腿如灌铅般沉重，朴灿烈顾不得，抹去脸上的汗，挤进人堆。一双桃花眼扫过一张张陌生面孔，试图在昏暗夜晚中搜寻到某张惦念许久的脸庞。有下垂眼睛，有饱满双唇，若笑着，还有浅浅酒窝。那些身体痴缠的每一夜，那张脸庞始终印在他眼底，连做梦都会梦见。

若有一个人令你挪不开视线，令你满眼皆是，你知道，你已爱上他。

朴灿烈忘了从哪里听来这句话，好真实啊，是亲身经历过吧，旁人的前车之鉴，自己却置若罔闻。

实在寻不到张艺兴，他只好扬声喊，艺兴！张艺兴！喊了十几遍都无人理会，已穿过拥挤人群站在清冷界外，依然不见那道心上的身影。

他发出两声苦笑，转身要离开，余光突然扫到不远处树下一高一矮两道身影，姿势亲密，似恋人般接吻。一枚焰火在天边绽放，火光照亮地面，他看清那两人是谁，他看了一时片刻，终是默默走远。

尘埃落定，已无挽回机会。

尾声

“灿烈，今天你跟我去见客户。”

老总敲了敲朴灿烈的办公桌，提醒他准备好文件资料，可是……这个客户的项目一直是吴世勋负责啊。

“你傻了？”老总一脸无语，“世勋今天请病假，已经一早上过去，你都没发现吗？”

朴灿烈慌忙看向隔壁工位，电脑关闭，不见咖啡杯。自己从昨晚精神恍惚到现在，吴世勋没上班都未注意。

肯定是和张艺兴疯了一晚，没精神上班才请假。

他好嫉妒，眉宇间都是阴沉沉。

约好的时间快到，朴灿烈跟在老总后面朝电梯间走去，他垂头丧气无精打采，一扫往日英气干练模样，老总以为他也生病，提醒他最近气温多变要注意添衣减衣，他淡淡应了一声，盯着楼层数字发愣。

叮，电梯到达，门开，迎面走出的某个人令朴灿烈当场愣住。

“你——哎不是，你不是——诶？”

张艺兴脸上写满莫名其妙，朴灿烈想追问，可老总催他，只得作罢。直到电梯门合上，打量张艺兴背影的目光才收回来。

走路姿势正常，也很有精神，不疲惫。所以……昨晚没有？

朴灿烈心里乐开了花，傻笑了一路。车里，他偷偷摸摸给张艺兴发消息，约人晚上在公司楼下的茶餐厅见面，有话要说。好久，久到结束与客户的见面，回信才终于跳进手机。朴灿烈兴高采烈点开，半晌过后，顶着一张如丧考妣的脸关上。

晚八点已过，朴灿烈呆坐在茶餐厅角落，面前两份卤肉饭早已凉透，冻柠茶和咸柠七也一口未动。手机被他按亮几次，终是拨通某个号码。

“喂……”那边吴世勋声音疲倦，似是没睡醒。

朴灿烈开门见山，直截了当问人是否已经和张艺兴开始交往。

“没有，”吴世勋闷声作答，“都接吻了，还是被他拒绝。”

“……算啦，天涯何处无芳草，何必——”

“朴灿烈，你早就认识艺兴，是吧？”

朴灿烈僵住，脸色煞白。

“艺兴和我说了，你们不仅两月前就认识，还是……还是那种关系，但你甩了他，无论他提出多少次跟你交往都被你拒绝，”吴世勋发出一声哼笑，“你怎么不告诉我呢？我他妈就像个傻逼。”

“……对不起。”

是我太自私了，也是我太贪心，实质，名分，什么都想要。张艺兴轻声说道，转头看一眼天边的绚丽烟火，而后收回目光放去吴世勋表情复杂的脸上。

我不考虑他的感受，总逼着他和我交往，我明知他在怕什么……

张艺兴抹了把脸，笑得好苦涩。

世勋，他正色道，对不起，我不能和你交往，别惦记我了，再见。

他说完就走，头也不回，烟火的绚烂光芒照亮他背影，烟火熄灭，他融入昏暗夜晚。

吴世勋被留在原地，恨极也气极，却做不了任何，只能拿无辜的树干发火。

“要不是惦记我们是朋友，我真想给你一拳，不对，我现在就想给你一拳然后把你扔进海里喂鲨鱼。”

都能想来电话那头的吴世勋是什么表情——躁郁恼怒，也无奈，也怨怼。

朴灿烈自觉辩白是徒劳，默默等对方向他扔出更难听言词。

“你个王八蛋，真的，你去死吧你。”

“……”

“朴灿烈，你到底喜不喜欢艺兴？”

朴灿烈咽了咽发紧的喉咙，深吸口气，打着颤说：“艺兴调走了，调去分公司，明天就不来上班了。”

这便是白日那条回信，让朴灿烈吃后悔药都挽不回的噩耗。

片刻，吴世勋隔着电话线吼：“操他妈的西八！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！”

朴灿烈把手机拿远，等骂话停止才重新贴到耳边，可是吴世勋已经挂了电话，再打便是关机。

无心再去在意好友情绪，自己的消沉低落就足够消化好一阵。朴灿烈叫来服务生打包两份卤肉饭和两杯饮料，然后拎着纸袋一步一步挪回家。

推开单元门，那只流浪狗竟然还在角落缩着，朴灿烈看看手里的纸袋，走过去把卤肉饭全倒进脏兮兮的塑料碗中。

好饭难得，流浪狗大快朵颐，边吃边发出哼哧哼哧的动静。朴灿烈点燃根烟一口接一口抽，自言自语道：“这次的躲猫猫游戏我终于赢了，唔……也可能是鬼早就放弃，懒得再找我了……”

流浪狗抬眼看他，舔了舔嘴唇继续低头吃。

“人的耐心是座山，对吗？终究要被搬空，被耗完。”

是我活该，是我不懂珍惜。

三个月后。

正是午饭时段，茶餐厅热闹异常，坐满在附近工作的小白领。朴灿烈惯例点卤肉饭和咸柠七，老板娘新添了烧仙草在餐单上，他尝过，没花莲夜市的好。吴世勋最近经常吃云吞面和西多士，饮品不变，总是茶走。

营业部老总坐在他俩对面，选了半天才决定要招牌牛腩饭。

服务生端着装满餐盘的托盘走过来，和从前一样，一边游刃有余地回应隔壁桌点单，一边将餐盘一一摆好。

“对了，下月要去分公司给实习员工培训，你们谁和我去？”

朴灿烈与吴世勋对视一眼，异口同声道：“我！”

老总有些意外，“你们两个什么时候变得这么积极？”

“……”

“不过只能一个人和我一起啊——唔！这家牛腩饭不错！你们怎么才带我来……”

老总絮絮叨叨的话与身旁吵杂渐渐融合，餐厅里杯盘碗筷的叮当碰撞声也渐渐听不到，像一首歌走到结尾，尾声做了渐弱特效，最后，特效终止，散场离去。

不过……不过还会有下一首歌，哪怕没有，也可以把磁带换到A面重新播放。

一遍遍循环，听腻都不肯换。


End file.
